Kagome's secret curse
by botonchan
Summary: was titled kagome's change of heart... but i chose another penname. inu chose kikyou again naraku is defeated, kagome was raped and turns to lord fluffy for comfert. she has a secret what will it take for sesshomaru to get kagome to open up?
1. Default Chapter

"I cannot believe that I was stupid enough to believe that you were really and truly in love with me Inu-yasha!! Gods I am really a fool!" Kagome thought to herself as she watched the heart breaking seen unfold before her tear filled eyes.

Inu-yasha voice broke in to Kagome's very scattered thoughts saying, "Kagome I am truly sorry but I have loved Kikuyu since even before your existence surly you must know that I cannot simply stop caring for her just because you finally decide to tell me that you are in love with me?!"

" Come now be reasonable child came Kikiyu's cool voice did you honestly believe that MY Inu-yasha would choose a weakling such as yourself when he could have an all powerful miko like me at his disposal."

" Yeah actually I did seeing as when he took my innocence he said that he loved me more than he ever had loved you. Judging by the look on your face you are as surprised as I am though from something totally different. Am I correct in assuming that you were told nothing of the fact that YOUR Inu-yasha was that what you called him Kikuyu? Please do tell me if I am right for I do hate being wrong especially in matters of such importance to you my dear." Kagome said these words with very obvious spite in her voice.

Kikiyu's cold eyes were suddenly upon Inu-yasha with a clear question in them. "Did you take the innocence of this woman Inu-yasha??"

His Amber colored eyes met Kikiyu's and then Kagome's as he slowly answered "Yes, Kikuyu it is true I did make love to Kagome…but only happened that once and only because I missed you so much that I needed someone

To comfort me and Kagome just happened to be there. I am so very sorry I have betrayed our love Kikuyu my darling!!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, Kiikyou laughed. now do you see even now he admits that you were nothing more than a replacement for me….fool I am the one and only true owner of Inu-yasha's heart he will never love anyone else."

"Kagome listened on in total shock. Then something inside her snapped FINE then Inu-yasha if all it takes to make you love me is removing the one woman you love the so be it." As Kagome said this she withdrew her bow and arrows." I know now what I must do….SIIIIT INU-YASHA in order for us to be free to love one another Kikuyu has to die"


	2. 2

CHAPTER TWO….

"What?! No! Screamed Inu-yasha Kagome you know that I can't allow you to take Kikuyu away from me yet again." With that said Inu-yasha placed his body between Kagome's arrow and Kikiyu's body. Just then Kagome let out a shriek of pain "AHHHHH… I do not wish to harm someone that I love!!" As she screamed this tears of anguish rolled down Kagome's already heated face.

"So Inu-yasha if you value your life MOVE…. NOW!! I will not say it again, so please heed what I say and get out of my way."

"Kagome no, you know I cannot do that." 

"DAMMIT Inu-yasha I said move!!" Kagome exclaimed.

Just then Inu-yasha raised his head and sniffed the air. _What the hell_…he thought to himself. _Kagome's_ _sent has changed_!! What is going on here?? _She no longer smells _

Wholly human.

Without a seconds hesitation Kagome released her hold on the enchanted arrow. Then her inner struggle began_, "OH MYGOD I have just killed the one person who owns my heart because I went insane with jealously! What has happened to me??"_

I am so sorry Inu-yasha I I did not mean to do it please forgive me… she thought what I didn't hear my arrow hit its mark".

"Open you eyes my love…".said a deep voice in her ear Kagome did so thinking _when did I close my eyes_? But when she raised her eyes to meet those of the person standing before it was not Inu-yasha as she had hoped…. _But no her eyes were surly playing tricks on her_. 

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here and more importantly why did you stop my arrow from killing Kiikyou?!"

She could only assume that it was he who had stopped the arrow because Inu-yasha was still standing in front of kikuyu shielding her body from any possibility of future attacks.

"I stopped your attack my dear because we need to talk." answered Sesshomaru 

"What could I possibly have to discuss with you that cannot wait until after kikuyu is DEAD Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned hotly.

"Oh well I don't know he answered his voice oozing with sarcasm. Like the fact that you look just like my dead fiancée Jan kin. I thank you for returning her to me Inu-yasha." 

With that Sesshomaru scooped Kagome into his arms and ran with her to his domain 


	3. 3

CHAPTER THREE…

Kiikyou and Inu-yasha stood dumbfounded.

"Why did Sesshomaru thank you Inu-yasha??" Kiikyou questioned

"I don't know" "he replied. "However something does puzzle me though, why would Sesshomaru accredit me with returning Jan Kin to him?? And more importantly what the hell has Kagome got to do with this!?"

"Dearest love Inu-yasha I could be wrong but it seems to me that you are overly concerned for this Kagome wench." Kiikyou hissed.

"Oh Kiikyou love do not get so worked up please. If I seem overly concerned for the child it is because my elder brother has kidnapped her. I only fear for her safety darling" Inu-yasha explained.

As Inu-yasha said this he thought to himself, _why is it that every time that I have a warm thought or try to remember Kagome's smell it is replaced by thoughts of kikuyu?_

Normally I would chalk it up to my love for her but….no, ALL of my memories are hazy except for those of Kiikyou.

As she watched her one an only love contemplate something a fearful thought struck her…_he is suspicious my miko power is fading. It is either that or he has truly fallen for that pathetic wench! If this is the case then I must develop a way to keep the two apart long enough for her plan to run its course. _

Kiikyou mused to herself if the two are really in love then the spell I have cast will soon be useless. I can only hope that they remain in the dark long enough for the plan to run its course… otherwise I will never be able to make amends for the hundreds of mistakes I made in the past before that basterd Naraku murdered me. I just hope that Inu-yasha can forgive me for what I must do. I also hope that I have enough of my miko powers left to reverse the spell that I cast all those years ago. Above all though I long for Inu-yasha's forgiveness for what must be done to right these wrongs… in order to right them I will have to sacrifice my life and leave you once again Inu-yasha my love.


	4. 4

Just outside Sesshomaru's domain…….

PUT ME DOWN DAMN YOU!!!! I WILL KILL KIKYOU IT IS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME YOU MUST KNOW THAT SESSHOMARU!!! Kagome shouted

Calm yourself little wench else you should lose your voice. Came Sesshomaru's cool calculating voice from just beside her ear. _Gods the half breed was right this human does have a very intoxicating sent._ Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself as a growl offrustration escaped his lips.

Hey stupid what the hell do you have the right to be pissed off about?!? Kagome asked hotly. At least I never would have stopped you from killing Inu-yasha if he had done something to deserve it you know. She explained. AND just for the record my name is not wench or women or anything else you can come up with. My name is Kagome just Kagome okay lord Sesshomaru?? She questioned 

__

Did she just call me lord Sesshomaru?? This woman has some spunk perhaps that is why Inu-yasha kept her around… although he did have to admit she does have a very good looking body…for a human that is…he stopped abruptly at that thought and dropped her without warning on the ground in front ofhis castle.

Hey what the hell did you do that for!! Kagome shouted angrily she was silenced quickly by a growl from Sesshomaru.

You are to stay here with me until I say that you may leave. You will not have any say in this he said as Kagome opened her mouth to protest. Finally know that all you need do is respect those in my home and no harm will come to you during your stay here. Shall we go in together lady Kagome? He asked. He was shocked to have her answer "Why certainly my lord" as she took his hand and got to her feet.

The two did not make it into the oak doors before a blur of weight attached itself to Kagome's legs squeaking happily Oh Sesshomaru sama is this pretty lady going to be my new mommy!? 

Calm yourself Rin chan Sesshomaru laughed. This is lady Kagome and no she is not to become your new mother. He answered She would if you chose her as a mate master Sesshomaru" said Rin with a child's innocence. Kagome doubled over in fits of silent laughter at the look upon Sesshomaru's face. As he screamed WHO TOLD YOU OF THE MATING CERIMONY!!!!!!! Wait do not answer that JAKKEN WHARE THE FUCK ARE YOU YOU, SLIMY LITTLE TOAD?

Rin ran from the room bawling followed closely by Kagome. Kagome ran after the crying girl. Rin chan why are you crying?? She asked b-b-because master sesshy is mad at me. All I wanted was a new mommy. The child sobbed. Shush Rin chan if you want you may call me mother if you wish.

REALLY oh thank you lady Kagome I will and with that Rin hugged Kagome so tightly she couldn't breath. Sesshomaru walked out just in time to see the embrace making his cold heart warm….a little. 


	5. 5

Chapter five….

Days later at Sesshomaru's home….

"Mommy will you give Rin chan a piggy back ride??"

"But Rin I just finished giving you one not even ten minutes ago! Said a very exasperated Kagome.

PLEEEEESE mama Kagome?!? Rin begged

Sigh "Alright Rin chan but this will be the last time for a while mommy needs to rest okay sweaty?"

"Okay mama said Rin sadly."

Sesshomaru watched the whole scene taking place in the palace garden unnoticed. As he stood watching, he thought _Rin seems to care greatly for this human. She has opened up to her in a way that I have yet to experience._

He was snapped from his thoughts by Kagome's voice saying in a teasing voice, does sesshy want to play with Kagome and Rin chan hmmmmmmn.. 

__

Oh do I ever but I guarantee it will not be the friendly little game that you envision my child… Oh hell no I am not having these thoughts about a human!!

Sesshomaru was snapped from that particular train of thought by the high pitched laughter of his Rin. Tee hee hee Sesshomaru Sama looks like he has swallowed a toad mommy!!

Kagome lost it then she laughed alongside the hysterical Rin. WHAT IN SEVAN HELLS IS SO DAMND FUNNY YOU TWO?!! Well master Sesshomaru I believe it is you….no the look on your face that we are laughing at said Kagome.

Just what where you looking so hot an bothered sesshy? Asked Kagome playfully. So she was quite shocked to see when he turned around that his eyes had gone from Amber to blood red and he began shouting 

"I will not have you speak to me in such a manner in my own home!!! Why don't you just go back and be Inu-yasha's whore I am quite sure he is board with Kiikyou by now if you hurry he may just let you take her place in his bed.. That is until he finds a new miko to lust after.

"Rin Kagome said to the child who was staring up at her in very obvious confusion."

Yes mommy rin asked. Go inside and have Jakken fix you lunch Sesshomaru and I have to talk okay?

"Sure mom see you later I was getting kind of hungry any ways." with that the young girl ran off over the hill covered in Easter lilies to the castle gates shouting for Jakken sama to please make her some lunch…

Kagome waited until she was positive that Rin was gone before she rounded upon him. He smelled her anger before it hit him, an man did it hit him, SMACK how Dare you… you basterd!!! I will never ever go back to that thing named Inu-yasha much less be his whore!! Sesshomaru had stood silently cupping his cheek where she had struck him. _Blood she drew blood?! How?? There is definitely more to you then there first seemed Kagome, maybe she has come back to me… Only one way to find out…_

Sesshomaru are you LISTENING to me she shouted. Argh that's it I'm going home! As she turned to go he was on her then in a flash he had she pinned to his body. Sesshomaru what are you… she was cut off by his lips as his tongue took position of her mouth she whimpered in response. She cried out when he broke off contact abruptly. Still want to go home to Inu-yasha Kagome? Sesshomaru asked smirking down at her. OH MY GODS I LEFT MY STUFF WITH HIM and oh poor Shippo Inu-yasha must be being horrible to him!

Is this Shippo the little fox demon who travels with you? Sesshomaru asked. "Yes he is more then that though he is much like a son to me." Kagome answered "Oh Sesshomaru I have to save him from Inu-yasha!!" 

"Not alone you don't I'm coming too."


	6. 6

Meanwhile back with Inu-yasha and Kiikyou walking through Inu-yasha's forest…

Tell me again why we cannot go after Kagome, Kiikyou. Inu-yasha ordered. Use your head Inu-yasha your brother obviously has a plan for Kagome. You cannot simply storm his castle and steal her back.

"And why can't I?" he challenged Kiikyou 

"Because Inu-yasha that would be a very foolhardy move I may not know the little wench personally but from my battle experience with her tells me that she is stubborn and persistent."

"SO SHE IS IN DANGER I CAN'T JUST LEVE HER TO DEFEND HERSELF AGINST MY BROTHER!!"

"Calm yourself Inu-yasha. If you go to her and tell her that I guarantee you that she will laugh in your face. This is for certain because you Inu-yasha have broken her heart, so consequently she will never trust you again." 

__

No thanks to you Inu-yasha thought but I suppose it is my fault for not making you speak in a more gentle way towards Kagome.

My love Kiikyou asked do you hate me now.

Why would I hate you Kiikyou?

Because I have made you chose between the two of us, because I'm holding you now when I should be dead, because it was her arrow that saved your life and not mine, and worst of all because I a dead clay pot have taken the one thing Kagome truly wanted….the heart of the man she loves…..you Inu-yasha .

Inu-yasha stepped up to the priestess and embraced her saying "Kiikyou you did not steal my heart I gave it to you willingly sixty-one years ago and you have owned it since. So you see, Kagome really never had a hope of gaining something I had already given away." he kissed her then lightly on the lips and held her there under the tree she had pinned him to all those painful years ago 

TRAITOR I KNEW YOU WERE ONLY USING KAGOME!!" Inu-yasha jerked up to see a very enraged Sango being barley restrained by Miroku. 

"I did not betray Kagome lady Sango." 

BULLSHIT don't lie to me you lousy half breed without another word Sango launched her boomerang attack which only missed taking off Inu-yasha's head because Kikiyu's arrow deflected it.

Alright demon slayer for the attempted murder of my Inu-yasha you shall DIE!!

Kiikyou fired yet another arrow. This time though it was aimed at Sango. She was frozen in fear. _I I cannot move I'm going to die… at least I will see my dad and brother again. _

She waited _….am I already dead I feel no pain…wait I am moving!!!_

Before she had time to ponder this, her feet touched the ground and she heard Kagome's voice say try to kill my friend again and I swear Kiikyou I will kill you and your male bitch! Try me I beg you just give me an excuse please?! 

Come on Inu-yasha let us take our leave for I am sure she means what she says this time." 

No it's only Kagome she wouldn't hurt a fly. As he said this he stepped closer to Kagome. Without a seconds hesitation she fired an arrow at his left ear. It scraped the side of his ear narrowly missing taking it off cleanly.

INU-YASHA Kagome screamed THE NEXT ONE WILL BE YOUR HEAD AND I WON'T LEAVE IT IN TACT!!!"

Sango herd a deep sensual male laugh coming from directly behind her.

__

No… her suspicions were confirmed by Inu-yasha's shout of what can possibly be so humorous about this situation Sesshomaru?!?

I happen to find it funny that you left someone such as Lady Kagome for nothing more than a mere clay doll.

That is it you're dead Sesshomaru Inu-yasha said as he lunged for his elder brother.

Sesshomaru dodged his half ling brothers attack easily enough but as he jumped out of range of that attack he scented danger yet again… "OH NO YOU DON'T KIKYOU YOU BITCH YOU WILL NOT HURT SESSHOMARU!!!"

The fighting brothers turned in time to see what looked like a cat demon attack Kiikyou. The brothers watched on in shock as the cat demon got up form the fight leaving a very injured Kiikyou behind. 

Know this Kiikyou and Inu-yasha I left you two alive because you deserve one another BUT make no mistake should you try to harm myself or lord Sesshomaru again I WILL kill both of you myself. Heh so much for your sweet innocent Kagome eh dog boy??

"KAGOME?! You did this why??" "You betrayed me Inu-yasha it is as simple as that.

Now leave before I change my mind and kill you both on the spot!!! But before you go tell me where Shippo is!"

"We have him Kagome came Sango and Miroku's voices in unison."

"Oh Shippo Kagome cried out as the fox kit leapt into her arms are you okay did he hurt you baby?!?" 

"No mama Kagome he just locked me in your bag when I saw him and Kiikyou together and confronted him bout it. But Sango and Miroku found I and I told them about the fight you and Inu-yasha had and that Sesshomaru took you away. So the three of us started to look for you that very day!"

Kagome Sama I do not wish to be rude said Miroku but would you mind telling us when did you grow cat ears and a tail?!?!

I have grown what??! Kagome screamed running for the nearest spring…


	7. 7

__

Th-this can NOT be happening to me again!! Mom said the changes would stop once I lost my innocence! That is the only reason I gave Inu-yasha my virginity DAMN IT ALL mama you were off in your assumptions yet again…

As she reached the stream at the edge of the forest she gazed down at her reflection in it's' depths, damn the others must know by now. They must have guessed that she Kagome Higarashi guardian of the jewel of four souls was a half demon!!

That is if she chose to believe her grandfather's stories of the Higarashi family curse. She didn't use to believe in this type of stuff. Then one day sixteen years ago she was dragged down the old well inside her family shrine and came face to face with Inu-yasha and so she was now a believer.

The curse is believed to go as follows, Long ago the husband of a priestess was unfaithful and because of his infidelity he had illegitimate children twins a boy and a girl but due to complications the male child died. Then the priestess learned of her husband's extra marital affair and went to see her husband's mistress with plans to kill her one remaining child. However once she arrived she saw how distraught the mother was over losing one of her babies that the priestess simply could not carry out her plan of murder so she placed a curse on the mother and her child that every child of their bloodline male or female would be transformed into a half demon once a month for three days. For girls the changes begin at the start of her first minstrel cycle and continued until her death. For the male how ever the curse was somewhat different their changes didn't start until they became sexually active and it only lasted about five to seven years.

I do not understand this mama said that her transformations had stopped when she had first had sex so why… why had it not worked for her?! 

She was so upset that she had not heard Sesshomaru come up behind her so consequently she was scared out of her wits when he wrapped his arms around her small waist and hugged her.

OH MY Sesshomaru you nearly gave me a heart attack! Sneaking up on me like that! Please do not ever do it again. I- I could have attacked you for heavens sake!!

He merely laughed at her then, why dear sweet Kagome I do believe you are starting to care for me. Sesshomaru replied

__

Oh my he is cute when he smiles, he sort of reminds me of Inu-yasha. ARGH I do not just compare Sesshomaru to that ass hole Inu-yasha!!! How could I in the past few days I have seen a side to him that is so different from that cold front he puts on for everyone else. Now that side of him I would willingly spend the rest of my life with.

She blushed then a very deep red _NO my heart has betrayed me once more I have feeling for none other than Inu-yasha's elder brother this is a recipe that will most assuredly lead to disaster for my battered heart._

Kagome look at me said Sesshomaru in a gentle voice that was so unlike his cool emotionless one that she found herself unable to deny him. Why the tears Kagome?? Were you hurt in battle? Sesshomaru questioned… No physically I am fine it was just… he hurt me so bad sesshy! Kagome sobbed how could he just use me and then toss me aside because Kiikyou decided she wants him now?? 

Sesshomaru the great demon lord found himself doing something he never in a million years thought he would do holding a woman, feeling totally at her mercy and worse still he quite liked it. 

Back with Inu-yasha and Kiikyou, "Why are we leaving Kiikyou?" Inu-yasha questioned. When Kiikyou did not answer him Inu-yasha lost his patience with her, DAMMIT KIIKYOU ANSWER ME WHEN I QUESTION YOU I AM NOT JUST SOME PUPPET PUT HERE FOR YOU TO YANK MY CHAIN WHEN IT BEST SUITS YOU!!! 

When she still gave no response Inu-yasha grabbed hold of her arm and turning her to face him he asked "Why is it that you will not answer me my love?"

Kiikyou chose then to tell him everything. Inu-yasha please sit down and do not interrupt me for I am about to tell you a long and complex story it is one that began years before my birth and has caused me great pain. In fact I suspect that it is the reason my soul cannot rest even now that Naraku is dead.

First off I tried to cast a spell on you to make you forget lady Kagome. I did so because I thought she would get in the way of my plans. "You need not worry though because it didn't work at least not in the way I had hoped. Kiikyou said more to herself than Inu-yasha. The spell I cast was supposed to make each of you forget the other until Kagome fell in love with Sesshomaru but you seem to remember her very well my dear Inu-yasha. As for Kagome she seems to remember you as well Inu-yasha. 

But Kiikyou why the spell? Why did you want Kagome to fall for Sesshomaru? He asked in amazement.

I asked that you not interrupt me there will be more then enough time for your questions later love. That being said she continued on with her tale. Secondly Kadae is not my only sister I had an older half sister named Jan-Kin. She was my elder sister form an affair my father had two years before my birth. She was actually a twin but the other twin a boy died from complications during childbirth. My mother forgave my father but he did not go unpunished however for you see Inu-yasha my mother placed a curse upon the woman whom had in her mind tempted her husband. This curse would cause the adulteress and every descendent from her bloodline change into a half demon once a month for the rest of their lives. This change was to begin at their passage into adulthood. (I.e. having sex for a male and the first period for a girl.). Because of her placing a curse upon an innocent being mother lost the ability to guard over the jewel of the four souls. Since I had already shown great mystic powers and I was the eldest known child the jewel was left in my charge. Then came the day when Jan-Kin learned of the jewel and who her father was and came to take the jewel from me to guard over it herself. We fought because I was afraid that because of the curse that had been placed upon her that she would use the jewel to become a full demon. She left that day only to return three days later and attack me so I was forced to kill her.

Then with her last breaths she asked me to forgive her she would never have attacked men but she did it to be with the man she loved…. Lord Sesshomaru.

Now to explain the hard part, Kagome is not my reincarnation as many have believed she is Jan-Kin's reincarnation. I know this because before I died I prayed to the gods to allow my half sisters soul to guard over the Shikone no Tama. I did this I truly believed that the only reason she wanted the jewel was so she could be with the man she loved. I figured that since you and I would be together in death that if Jan-Kin and Sesshomaru truly loved one another that their souls would find one another through the luck of the gods and the reincarnation process.

I knew the first time I saw Kagome that she was my sister's reincarnation because she was able to purify the jewel shards and by the fact that she is my sisters double.

I only wanted to help fate to help her to finally be in the arms of the man she loves. That is the reason for the spells and the deception I need to give their brains and bodies time to realize what their hearts already know… that they, (Sesshomaru and Kagome) love each other.

I only hope that you can forgive me for deceiving you my love. "Well can you?" Kiikyou asked Inu-yasha. 

"I'll consider it Inu-yasha answered but it will cost you." As he said this his mouth swooped down to capture hers in a passion filled kiss that when it ended left them both gasping for air.

There Inu-yasha said as he caught his breath we are even and you're forgiven.


	8. 8

Back at the edge of Inu-yasha's forest by the stream stands our couple locked in one another's embrace. Sesshomaru allowed his precious package that was Kagome to cry herself out before saying, "I think it would be best if we left as well. I am sure that your friends and the fox kit grow more worried for your safety with each passing moment 

Yes, you are quite right Sesshy I don't wish to worry Sango and the others any longer. But oh I just know they are going to want an explanation as to why I look like I do. Oh Sesshomaru I don't think I am up to providing the answers to the questions I know they are going to ask. I am just so very tired Sesshy! Kagome finished with a rugged sigh.

"If you are tired my dear why not allow me to carry you back to meet with the others?" Sesshomaru inquired when he received no answer from her he realized that she had fallen asleep within his arms, which was just fine by him. Without a care as to how mad Kagome would be when she woke up and found out Sesshomaru had carried her ANYWHARE. He scooped her up then and carried her to where Miroku and Sango were waiting for them. As Kagome had predicted they did have many questions. 

He told them however that the questions could wait until he got Kagome to a warm bed. So the others led him to Kaede's hut. Once there they found that the village priestess was waiting for them. She had herd the rumors of Kagome's transformation into a half demon. No sooner than Sesshomaru had gotten Kagome laid down the questions started. He told them all to take a seat and began his tale.

Many years ago I met a human woman named Jan-Kin who had inadvertently wondered into my territories, as I asked her what it was she hoped to gain from being in my lands she told me that she was hoping to meet with the guardian over the jewel of the four souls a priestess who went by the name of Kiikyou. I recognized the name as belonging to my half ling brother's girlfriend. To this day I cannot say why I did it but I allowed her to pass through my lands UN scathed. That was the first time I saw her and I thought it was to be the last that I would see her how ever it was not so I saw her just few days later as she passed through my lands yet again. When I came upon her again it was at sunset at the edge of the river that divided Inu-yasha and my lands. I approached her then (I still can't say for sure exactly why.) but when I reached her she had began to change. I was shocked when Jan-Kin doubled over screaming in pain, I approached her body then out of pure curiosity. She never even looked up to see me yet when she spoke she said, "Leave me be lord Sesshomaru!!! I do not wish for anyone least of all, you to see me like this."

My curiosity got the better of me then for the second time in my life as I stepped up to her and lifted her to face me. When I saw her all I could say is who are you I know that you are not Jan-Kin because she is a human and you are nothing more than a filthy half breed! Jan-Kin started to sob then and something happened then I apologized for my rude behavior and asked her to allow me to make up for it by having her over to my castle for dinner. To my great surprise she agreed and followed me to my home.

That night before dinner she asked if it would be okay to bathe and change her clothing before the meal was prepared. Not seeing any harm in her simple request I had a female demon show her to the best hot springs on my lands. I did this because this woman half demon or human intrigued me as a person. When she returned however I knew for certain that allowing her to bathe and come to my home was a mistake for which I would pay **dearly**! As Jan-Kin stepped into my dinning area I realized something that nearly stopped my heart and jammed my thoughts all at once… **she was beautiful**!!! In that instant I forgot of my long standing hatred of humans and half demons alike. 

As we sat down and began to eat the meal that had been prepared I found myself unable to stop asking her questions about herself. These questions included every thing from what are your favorite foods to what is your family like? This last question had her crying yet again. I asked her why she was crying and she began to tell my story of how she was an illegitimate child of the husband of a very powerful priestess and of how a curse had been placed upon her mother and everyone of her blood line. Jan-kin then went on to explain that this was the reason she was a human when I first saw her and a half demon the next. 

Sesshomaru noted that he was being watched very keenly by Sango and Miroku. It was then that they heard Kagome's gasp of shock oh my I never would have guessed in a million years that my family's curse was placed there by a member of Kiikyou's family!

It gets worse Kagome Sesshomaru said coolly. Kiikyou was forced to kill Jan-kin and it is my entire fault. You see my dear Kagome Jan-kin and I spent quite a bit of time together and eventually she professed of her love for me and because I was scared to tell her that I felt the same way for her I said that I could never be with her because she was a human and she should stay with her own kind. She left me then crushed and sobbing. It broke my heart to see her that way but I knew what had to be done so I let her go. All the while I longed to run to her crush her tome and say that I would do anything to have her by my side forever. My damnable pride would simply not allow that so I told her what I though would be the next best thing. I told her that things could have been different if she were a full demon. I told her that had she been a full demon that I would not hesitate to mark her as my mate and love her till the end of time

Jan- Kin left me then with a smile and a kiss so I thought that all was well. Days later however I missed her so terribly that I went to find her and tell her that I no longer gave a damn about weather or not she was human or demon that I loved her for her regardless of what she was. On the third day of my search I came upon the unmistakable sent of blood, **_her blood_**!! I ran then in pure fear of what I might find but I did not care I **had** to see her **_she had to know!!!_** When I reached her however it was too late. I got there just in time to see her take her last breath and hear her say I am sorry I would not have attacked you sister Kiikyou except this was the only way I could think of to be with the man that I love. I'm sorry lord Sesshomaru I truly am a weak human but I love you still… 

Those were the last words she spoke before she died. Unbeknownst to the demon lord there were tears rolling down his face unchecked. Kagome's heart bled for the demon lord then.

__

He never got to tell her how he truly felt about her and he blames himself completely for her death. It is no wander he seems so cold and distant. Sesshomaru the fearless great lord of the western lands is afraid to fall in love, afraid of being hurt again. He and I we are alike in the things that we fear except for one thing. I am afraid that I am falling for him!!!

Before she could stop to think Kagome set up from her bed and leaned in towards Sesshomaru placing a tender kiss on his lips not giving a damn who saw her do so . When she broke apart she noted that while Sango Miroku and Kadae looked quite perturbed by the kiss Sesshomaru looked disappointed to have it end so soon.

Sesshomaru said Kagome in a soft but unmistakably stern voice her death is not entirety your fault so stop making it be so. If I had not told her that if she was full demon she…. Would have gone after the jewel any ways interrupted Kagome. It is clear to me that Jan-kin was not happy with whom she was or she would have never sought out Kiikyou in the first place. So please sesshy try and let her go so that her soul can rest in peace.

I will if you promise me something Kagome, promise me that you will have dinner with me in my home tonight…. 


	9. 9

"You want me to what!?" Kagome said in shock.

"Have dinner with me in my home Kagome." Sesshomaru answered calmly.

__

Why… why does he want me to have dinner with him Kagome thought, _does he plan on using me to get over Jan-Kin?? Well I will not let him do it!! My heart cannot compete with yet another dead woman for a man's affections… _Just as the word no, formed in her mind it died on her lips when he looked at her. Alright lord Sesshomaru I will but first I must go home first, so meet me at the bone eaters well at sunset…okay? Kagome practically begged him. "Why must you return home Kagome?" Sesshomaru inquired. "LOOK I need to go home to get my school work some clothes AND I am out of shampoo and conditioner besides all that I need to get ready!" seeing all the fuss she was making over going home Sesshomaru decided that it was best not to argue and to just meet her at the said time and place.

"Very well then Kagome I shall concede defeat this time but make no mistake you owe me and I always collect what is owed to me Kagome." Sesshomaru stated in a calculating and determined voice.

"Okay Sesshomaru." she answered flatly. Kagome then ran over to her friend Sango who was standing next to Miroku by a fallen mosey log. Hey Sango let's go don't ask questions now I will explain later I swear it!!" Kagome ran all out with Sango in toe, until they reached the dry well.

"Kagome why did you bring me here you know that I cannot cross time like you and Inu-yasha can. Surely you must know that?" Sango questioned here friend a little worried that Sesshomaru had possibly beaten her silly. Not seeing any marks however Sango quickly abandoned that train of thought. Well Kagome said suddenly looking embarrassed and guilty…. I have sort of been able to travel between time periods without the jewel for some time now so I figured you could use it to come back with me this time."

Sango was shocked by Kagome's statement.

"Could I? Could I really go to your time Kagome?!! Kagome laughed at the eagerness of her friend. "Why yes, I see no reason why you cannot travel to my time Sango.

While saying this Kagome took off the chain that held the Shikone notoma, which was once again whole, and placed it around Sango's neck. "Sango Hun do you trust me?" Kagome asked. Of course Kagome why do you ask? The demon exterminator questioned.

"Because I'm going to ask you to jump down into the well…without me. Kagome answered. WHAT!! Sango screamed "Sango relax I will be right behind you it's just that I do not want anything to go wrong." Kagome explained "well alright then but I will only go if you jump down right after me." Sango replied. "Okay we'll both jump on the count of three." Kagome said. Both woman climbed onto opposite sides of the well and began to count. One.. Two… Three upon the sound of that final number Sango and Kagome looked at one another as they jumped and darkness was the last thing they saw…


	10. 10

Sango screamed out as nothing but air and darkness enveloped them. _DAMN I pick the worst times to remember that I am afraid of the dark **and** falling! _Just as she felt her fear begin to take control she felt a warm hand encase her own clammy one. 

"Sango sweetie we are here. Why did you not tell me you were claustrophobic?" came Kagome's warm somewhat worried voice. The demon exterminator blushed opening her eyes and said, "Because I'm not I am however scared of falling. I apologize for not telling you sooner lady Kagome."

"Don't worry about it Sango it is really none of my business anyways. I should be the one to apologize for prying and I'm very sorry. Now let's get out of this well so I can show you the many wonders of my time." this last statement was met with enthusiasm as Sango followed Kagome up and out of the well. As the two girls walked into Kagome's home they were met by three sets of eyes. "Oh my where are my manners?!?" Kagome cried. Mom, Grandpa, Sota, this is my friend Sango. Sango this is my family. She finished lamely.

Realizing that Kagome felt uncomfortable Sango respectfully bowed her head and said, "Hello I am very pleased to make your acquaintance sirs and ma'am." Kagome's mother was the first to recover from the shock of her daughter's sudden appearance.

"Oh Kagome you're home and you've brought a new friend home I am so glad!! If you don't mind my asking Kagome, where is Inu-yasha?" "I do mind mama." she answered through gritted teeth. "All I'm going to say on the subject of Dog boy is that he is nothing more then a traitor and a cowered and I **HATE** him!!" "So mama may Sango and I be excused to my room please?" 

Taken aback by her daughter's sudden switch in moods her mother answered, "Why certainly dear. Is there anything that I can get you or can I help you with a problem?" "No, mom I am fine." Kagome answered. "Come on Sango we have to get a move on I only have three hours before we must go back and I want to take you shopping at the mall. I have been dieing to go for months but because of my grandfathers bogus stories of my medical ailments my friends are afraid to just hang out with me ,so I just don't go. As Kagome entered her room with Sango in toe she had a sudden idea. "Oh Sango I have a wonderful idea!!" As she was saying this Kagome threw open her closet doors, after rummaging a few moments she emerged with a tan colored dress and matching scarf. 

"Oh Kagome this is truly a beautiful…umm what is it called??" Kagome laughed at her friend's confusion. "It's called a dress Sango it's sort of like a short kimono." 

"Ah, I see may I try it on Kagome?" Sango asked "Yes you may and if it fits you may keep it and I will here no arguments about it okay? Kagome inquired "Yes Kagome however I wish you would not do this you know you don't have to." Answered Sango.

"I know I do not have to I **want to** so there!" said Kagome hotly knowing she had lost the fight Sango gave in and tried the dress on. Kagome turned around to give her friend some privacy. 

"O-okay Kagome you can turn around now. What do you think?" Sango asked nervously. Kagome could do nothing but grin I think you are going to make a certain monk wish that you were his and only his Sango. You are gorgeous!! I hate you Kagome said playfully. Sango chanced a look at herself in Kagome's vanity, the dress was tan and it hugged every one of Sango's curves. It came down just past the demon slayers knees leaving her very tone calves exposed. As to the top it was a sharp v neck with a small bow in the middle and spaghetti straps for the arms. "Oh wait you need a necklace to ware." As Kagome said this she pulled out a small silver chain with a crucifix on it and placed it around Sango's neck. "There now sit down and let me braid your hair then you'll be ready to go." Kagome told Sango. She sat down and began to brush out Sango's hair. 

__

She is so pretty I do not understand why Miroku hits on every woman in his sight except Sango… unless he has a real thing for her I hope my little make over does the trick and finally makes him see what he is missing. Kagome stood then and said "there you go Sango all done." 

I hope you don't mind but I am going to take a shower and repack my bag. If you get hungry just tell my mom and I am sure she will make you something to eat… okay Sango?" she questioned as she left the room. While waiting for Kagome to finish getting ready Sango went downstairs to talk with the other Higarashi family members. Twenty minutes of polite conversation passed between Mrs. Higarashi and the demon exterminator until Kagome ran downstairs screaming "OH MY I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT DAYLIGHT SAVINGS TIME WE ARE SO LATE!! _I am so screwed Sesshomaru is going to kill me I broke my promise to him… _For some reason the thought of the western lord being angry with her almost brought her to tears for reasons she was not quite ready to explore just yet.

"I am sorry." Kagome said to Sango as they ran to the shrine and ultimately the bone eaters well. "For what Kagome??" questioned Sango? "I promised to take you to the mall and because of my careless mistake I cannot." 

"Do not worry so much we can do it some other time right??" Sango looked pleadingly at her friend. 

"Why of course we can!! I was hoping you would ask that. Kagome answered hugging her friend tightly. "Now we really must go I am sure the others are worried about us." letting go both women jumped into the well.

As she jumped in after her friend Sango thought _I know who you meant when you said the others the question is do you know? And more importantly I hope he knows if he is using you like Inu-yasha did I will not rest until he and his mutt of a brother are dead. You are far too kind a person to have **anyone **do that to you twice Kagome. _


	11. 11

Sesshomaru stood at the bone eaters well thinking. _She said she would meet me here at sundown where is she? Have you changed your mind Kagome? Or did you just say that you would meet me here to get me to allow you to go home… Alone? Are you coming back to me Kagome or will I be forced to dig my way to your time and take you back?!_

Miroku had been watching the demon lord for quite some time. He had become worried about Kagome's and Sango's safety when no one returned to the village so he had decided to go to the well and investigate. What the monk saw when he reached the well unnerved him to say the least. The calm, cool Sesshomaru was pacing back and fourth mumbling to himself. The monk was willing to bet his staff (which was the only thing of his fathers that was not destroyed.) that Sesshomaru was worried about Kagome.

Sesshomaru was brought around from his thoughts by the sound of a twig snapping to his left. Instantly he rounded poised for attack poison claws dripping… "Whoa, Sesshomaru I have merely come to check and see if the ladies have returned yet." said Miroku with his hands up in a defensive gesture to show that he meant the demon lord no harm. "Very well answered Sesshomaru you may sit with me and wait for you see it appears that both women are late."

At the sigh of frustration that escaped the demon lord's lips Miroku burst into hysteric laughter. "What in the seven hells is so damned funny you lecherous monk!" The demon lord ground out. "N-nothing Miroku sniggered j-just that you are worried about lady Kagome's safety and trust me you do not need to she is more then capable of holding her own against whatever may threaten her or lady Sango."

"What about me Miroku?" inquired Sango climbing out of the well. She repeated the question as she stood beside him. "Umm just that you look umm quite nice." The monk responded pinching her bottom. "You stupid jerk!! If you think that just because you give me a complement that I will let you grab my ass you have another thing coming!" "Whoa Sango can I assume that Miroku has taken notice of the dress I gave you." Kagome said with laughter in her voice as she climbed up and out of the bone eaters well. Kagome now stood behind the still fuming demon exterminator so that Sesshomaru was unable to see any part of the miko's body save her hair.

"Kagome I wish to have a word with you come out and face me." _DAMN he is pissed. He probably doesn't want me to have dinner with him anymore. I knew I should not have had Sango come back with me because I forgot my shoes. Smooth move Kagome now he is going to leave you alone just as Inu-yasha did._

She stepped out from behind Sango timidly glancing at Sesshomaru before whispering a small, "Thanks for coming with me Sango." "No problem Kagome anytime." Sango answered her dear friend. _I just hope that the two of you can work through this Kagome you need each other weather or not you realize it yet. _As Sango thought this she watched the two in question walk towards a clearing in the forest.

Sesshomaru's breath caught in his lungs as his eyes fell upon Kagome all his anger was replaced with a fierce arousal. He had never seen her look so… sexy. She was dressed in a pale blue dress that came down just past her knees. It had tiny sparkles all down the length of it and slits up both sides that graced him with an occasional view of very toned and pale thigh. Her top was quite snug and accentuated her womanly curves. Her arms were covered by nothing due entirely to the fact that the top had spaghetti straps for arms.

Kagome's hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a few stray strands falling loose and curling around her face. Oh and her sent was driving him mad!! She smelled of fear innocence and peaches. _It is as if she knows my one weakness is peaches…DAMN her for being…her._ Sesshomaru thought.

"You wanted to speak with me sesshy?" Kagome asked all sweetness and innocence.

"W-why yes I did Kagome." the demon lord answered matter of factley. "I wish to talk to you about a few things lady Kagome. One of them happens to be the fox kit you call Shippo. Sesshomaru explained calmly. "Oh my is he okay? Did something happen to him? She asked franticly if Inu-yasha has harmed my baby in any way I will…"

Sesshomaru's arms snaked around Kagome's waste in an effort to comfort and reassure her. "Shippo chan is fine my fireball I merely wanted to tell you that he and my Rin have become fast friends." "Well honestly sesshy do you think me blind? Your Rin and my Shippo have been playing together ever since my arrow destroyed the demon Naraku. So it is only natural they became good friends." Kagome explained.

"I know that Kagome what I meant to say was that Shippo has asked to come and live with Rin and Rin is quite fond of the idea herself. The demon lord explained with a cool patience that only he possessed. The miko stopped walking as she felt tears threaten to consume her. "W-Well I-I guess he can even though I will miss him so much…" Kagome stopped biting her lip and drawing blood. _I will **not** cry! I am not **weak**! Every thing is being taken from me! Why?_ As she pondered this young girl lost her battle with the tears as the hot liquid poured down her pale face.

Sesshomaru was taken by surprise when he saw her tears._ Great just fucking dandy I made her cry!? What did I say wrong? Why is she crying? Wait… why do I give a flying damn?? AH hell… "_Kagome, why are you crying? Please tell me there really is no need for your tears you know." The demon lord said these things in an effort to stem her tears. These words however had the exact opposite effect on her and she began to sob harder as she turned into Sesshomaru's awaiting embrace. "N-no R-r-reason f-f-for my t-tears?! Sesshy you are truly insensitive! You are speaking of taking my adoptive son away from me and, and you expect me not to be upset…JERK!!!"

"Well now there's a new one. Never before have I been called a jerk rest assured that were you anyone else I would not hesitate to kill you but I shall take pity upon you this one time my dear Kagome." PITY ME! YOU JERK!!DO NOT PITY ME **FEAR **ME!!!" with this said Kagome's hands came together in the familiar prayer position. _Oh no Kagome I do not know what it is that you are doing but I get this feeling I am **DOOMED!! **_Kagome I am not trying to…"

"Sesshy DOWN" the angry miko screamed. Sesshomaru felt a gravitational push at the small of his back as his face hit the dirt with a painful thud. "GRRRG KA-GO-ME WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!!" He was answered by Kagome's laughter. "I did not think it would work. Kadae told me how to cast a subduing spell without applying it to an object." The spell finally wore off and Sesshomaru stood facing Kagome and said, "you will pay for that one I promise you that my Kagome. I think I should explain something to you I am not trying to take Shippo away from you I was trying to ask you if you wanted to come and live me as well.

Unbeknownst to our prize couple Inu-yasha and Kikyo watched from a tree directly above Sesshomaru and Kagome. They go undetected by both priestess and demon lord…


	12. 12

"What?!? Say no, Kagome! You deserve way better than the likes of him. Inu-yasha cried out. Inu-yasha how many times must I tell you Kagome cannot hear you! Kikyo stated more then just a little pissed off. Of course she had more than enough right to be so FLASHBACK

"AH AH Inu- Inu ya-asha!" Came Kikyo's passion enthralled voice as she slid her sweaty hands down his muscular back. She fragmented as he buried himself deeply within her core. He however was not finished he drove himself into her faster and deeper as he came closer to climaxing. "Sa-ay I am yours Inu- yahshhha!!" Kikyo cried out as she came yet again.

"AHHH KA-GO-ME!!!" Inu-yasha cried out as with one last powerful thrust he spent his seed inside Kikyo. As the two lovers lay on the ground beneath the sacred tree Kikyo began to cry.

"Kikyo love what is wrong? Have I not pleased you?" he asked more then a bit hurt by her tears. Kikyo regarded her henyu lover coolly and replied, "Yes, Inu-yasha you have pleased my body however you have shattered my heart." "how have I done that to you my love? I left Kagome so that I could be with you because I love you." the half demon said these words with such conviction that Kikyo's tears began anew. "Inu-yasha do not lie to me but more importantly do not lie to yourself. If you did truly love me you would not call out her name while making love to me!!! Kikyo shouted.

"What- but what? When did I do that??" Inu-yasha stammered. Kikyo lost her temper then and she struck him soundly across the face. "YOU HAVE BEEN DOING IT EVERY TIME WE HAVE MADE LOVE THIS WEEK!" she raged. "Kikyo I am sorry but I must say I am glad that you do not hit as hard as Kagome" Inu-yasha said flatly. "You want I should try again fool because I promise I will make it hurt worse than any one of her sit commands ever could!!" the priestess fumed.

"Alright Kikyo what would you have me do? I care for you I am just not positive that I still love you." Inu-yasha answered her as honestly as he could. _Kikyo love I know that this will hurt you but I must know if Kagome still has feelings for me…I am sorry. _As he thought this Kiikyou was saying we shall wait here in this tree for the girl to return so that you may speak with her about how you and she feel about one another. From there the three of us can decide what to do next agreed? The priestess asked. "Agreed Inu-yasha answered and Kikyo thank you for understanding." he kissed her then gently on the lips.

maybe I still have a chance to take back your heart if she rejects you my love… can I make you love me once more Inu-yasha?? Kikyo thought as she clung tightly to Inu-yasha. _I hope like hell she rejects you because life just is not worth living if you do not share it with me…_

Inu-yasha was snapped from his thoughts by Kikyo saying, "We shall wait for the girl to return so that you may talk with her. Then the three of us shall decide what to do next." sounds good to me and thank you Kiikyou." replied Inu-yasha as he leaned down to capture her lips in a gentle feather light kiss.

END FLAHBACK

"Y-you want me to to live with you Sesshomaru !?" Kagome said in disbelief once she rediscovered her voice. "Yes, Kagome I do you see Rin chan has been asking me for quite some time if the raven haired angel would be coming to live with her as well." Kagome blushed a deep scarlet at the reference to her being an angel. "Umm for now I will just say I will consider it sesshy. Now we really must get going because I am famished and I am sure Rin and Shippo miss us terribly." The young miko answered horridly and in an unexpected movement she took his hand within her own and began to walk she stopped quite abruptly however. "Kagome whatever is the matter??" the demon lord asked her shocked by her sudden change in mood. Well heh heh nothing really except that I do not know where it is that we are going." "well now that is a problem I think I can indeed solve my dear Kagome." with this said she was greeted with an all to rare but none the less sexy smile as he produced his flying cloud. He could see she was afraid so he stopped trying to climb on to his cloud. "Sesshomaru Kagome said timidly, I have never flown before." "I do not understand if you have never flown on a cloud before then how did my dear brother get you from place to place so quickly??"

"Well you see Sesshomaru, Kagome said blushing deeply I- he would most often carry me on his back because he knew I am terrified of high places." He would… carry you on his… I see." at these words the demon lord seemed to go into very deep thought and so out of respect Kagome thought it would be best to wait for him to come out of it on his own. _But still what are you thinking sesshy? What is it that has your golden eyes smoldering like liquid fire? And most importantly why do I find myself hoping that you are thinking of me?_

As****both Kagome and Sesshomaru stood lost in their own trains of thought Inu-yasha took the opportunity to come down from the tree where he and his lover were hiding. He chose this moment to approach Kagome. As he touched her shoulder she jerked away as if she had been burned. The look of fear she held in her eyes by one of anger as she realized it was Inu-yasha and that he dared still touch her.

"What is it you want from me Inu-yasha?" the miko questioned hotly. "I just wish to talk to you Kagome. You owe me that much at least." "excuse me I but I **owe** you nothing Inu-yasha so I will thank you to go back to Kikyo and leave me be." As he watched her turn to leave Inu-yasha thought, _NOO!, she can't leave! I must do what I can to make her see that I realize what a dire mistake I have made in choosing Kikyo and that I want her to be mine once more._

Without even thinking Inu-yasha grabbed hold of Kagome, wrapped his arms around her waste and kissed her with all the need and passion he had for her. when he broke apart from the kiss he looked at her and said, "I- you must come back to me Kagome I cannot live without you by my side." it's not that he expected Kagome to come running into his arms or anything that drastic but in no way was he prepared for what she did do…

Sesshomaru was snapped from his train of thought by Kagome's voice screaming "IN YOUR DREAMS YOU JACK ASS!!" Sesshomaru scented the air he knew instantly that his half ling brother was the cause of Kagome's distress. "Oh come on Kagome I need you." Inu-yasha whined. Then out of nowhere he crumpled to the ground moaning in pain while grabbing his groin. "W-why Kago-me?" he managed to choke out . The miko pointed to her ex-lovers neck, "Kikyo dear you should not leave the evidence of your love making in plain view. You were careless enough to leave a love bite on his neck. So obliviously you do not need me near as badly as you claim Inu-yasha." Kagome stated in a flat but still hurt sounding voice. She then turned to see Sesshomaru standing behind her and thought, _oh no please do not let him be able to tell that I am about to cry PLEASE I would be **mortified** if he knew just how badly his brother has really hurt me!_

"Come Kagome I shall take you far away from Inu-yasha and his wench and, Sesshomaru added just for spite, since you are afraid of heights I will gladly carry you on my back." "you most certainly will not Sesshomaru!! bellowed Inu-yasha

"Oh, and why not dog boy? I would ask you to carry me except I am afraid that it would be too much, what with all the work Kikyo has you doing on your back". Turning then to face Sesshomaru she kissed him fully and passionately on the mouth. As she broke off the kiss she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and said, "let's go home sesshy."

The half demon stood silent in shock until Kagome was on Sesshomaru's back. "Wait a second what do you mean home Kagome?" he questioned her. It is none of your damned business but I will tell you any ways. Lord Sesshomaru has asked me to come and live with him and I have decide that my answer is to be yes. "What , no, Kagome you can't!" screamed Inu-yasha. " OH STOP THIS INU-YASHA!! You made your choice to be with Kikyo so I am now choosing to be with Sesshomaru. Let's go home now Sesshomaru please?" Kagome nearly bagged him because she was close to tears and did not want either of them to see this why we will do just that my lady. Without another word he scooped Kagome up bridal style and carried her…home _Yes it will now truly be a home with you living in it Kagome. I only hope to make you love me I the way I have grown to love you…_

The demon lord of the west thought of this and many other things as he carried the woman he had fallen completely in love with to **their** home.

Inu-yasha stood dumbfounded. _Did she really just choose Sesshomaru over **ME?! **I have to stop her I cannot let her do this to me…to us. She is mine and Sesshomaru can't have her. _Kiikyou stood off in the distance watching her lover in disbelief. Kiikyou knew his exact thoughts because since she and Inu-yasha had first slept together she could read his mind.

Inu-yasha you are truly a fool among fools. You do not yet see that the woman you call Kagome has fallen deeply in love with Sesshomaru, that you are far too late in your realization that you do not love me…. I however do not care any longer if you don't love me. My only true concern is will you, can you grow to love our child?? that thought in mind Kiikyou walked slowly away from her henyu lover pondering just how she was going to tell him she was pregnant.

Back with Sesshomaru and Kagome……..

"YOU CAN PUT ME DOWN SESSHOMARU!! I am very capable of walking you know." Kagome said in a huff. The demon lord of the west however paid no heed to her struggles and continued to carry the slight looking miko through the forest that surrounded his home. Kagome became more and more enraged with each mile he ran with her still in his arms. "HEY are you listening to me lord Sesshomaru?!! Put me down now or I will make you wish you had never met me I swear it!!" the miko shouted hotly.

Sesshomaru had to admire the girl he could smell her fear and still she made no qualms about telling him off, it was part of who she was and he would not change it for the world. And still he wandered what in hell she must be thinking. _Oh no I must get him to put me down!! Does he not smell the change coming? I have to find a way to escape Sesshomaru at least for tonight. But how_??? Kagome thought franticly. As the demon lord of the western lands looked down at the priestess in his arms he thought he saw her smile as she asked, "Sesshy hold me please?" With that asked Kagome reached up and took possession of his all to tempting lips. As their lips met the demon lord stopped running. _Great going Kagome now how to get him to set you down?? Ah ha I know…_Kagome ran her fingers through the dog demons hair as she pressed her body closer to his. She felt his resolve weaken and ultimately break as he placed her feet on the ground in an effort to deepen the kiss. Kagome ,however, had other plans as he bent down to deepen the kiss she ducked under his arms and took off in an all out run.

DAMN you Kagome what in the seven hells can you be thinking running from me in the middle of a demon infested forest? In the middle of mating season no less?!! A low growl escaped his lips as he gave chase. Sesshomaru was so caught up in how exciting the chase was that he failed to notice that he was having trouble in catching Kagome. Soon, however, he grew board with the chase and decided that it was time to end the game she had started. With one final burst of demonic speed he caught her on a hill. As a result of tackling her both tumbled downward. Kagome cried out as Sesshomaru's weight began to crush her, she had landed on the bottom with her face turned away from him.

Sensing her pain Sesshomaru used his demonic powers to untangle himself from the young woman without delay. As the lord stood above the woman he loved he wondered why she was not looking at him and it was pissing him off to no end.

"Kagome you may have gotten away with not looking at the henyu, but I am NOT him and I do command some respect so you will look at me!!" Sesshomaru shouted angrily at the miko who was still refusing to look at him. Sesshomaru had just reached out to turn her around when he noticed her sent. She then cried out in an agonized voice, "don't look at me sesshy please?!!" the demon lord dropped his arms to his sides and asked, "Why is it that you do not wish for me to see you Kagome?? I smell no blood so I no it is not from injuries. Tell me Kagome what is it that bothers you?"

Seeing that it was foolish to try and hide the rest of her curse from him she turned to face lord Sesshomaru. I did not wish for you to see me because, for this night and every night of the full moon I become a full demon.

……………………………….......AUTHERS NOTE………………………………......

Dun, dun daaaaah … hopefully you readers will bare with the so far ever so common plot I promise it will become more original as the story advances!!! Please read and review? oh and please do forgive me i will be a while in updating my fics because i leave for Virgenia in three days


	13. 13

Sesshomaru stood in total shock, before him stood Kagome but she was now in full demon form. He always knew she made a beautiful woman but as a full demon she was drop dead gorgeous! The miko now had pink hair with silver blue eyes. On her forehead was the Egyptian symbol for eternity outlined in the color orange.

When the demon lord at last found his voice he cleared his throat and said, "Hmmm a full demon during the full moon. That is an interesting concept, however, it does not explain why you ran from me. You should know that I will not harm you Kagome."

When she gazed into his amber orbs she cracked and told him everything. "sesshy you do not understand my body may be that of a full demon but my soul is still human. And because of this fact I am effected much like your half brother in the sense that I cannot control my demonic blood. So that is why I ran from you. I was hoping to stay away from the children it is the only way that I know I can guarantee their safety as well as my own. I know that if I were to attempt to harm the children that in the end you would be forced to kill me." all that out in the open Kagome heaved a sigh of relief as she gazed up at the lord of the west waiting for his response.

As Sesshomaru watched tears steam down her face he noticed three stars in a diagonal line on both of her cheeks, where his stripes were on his own face. The demon lord then went on to do something totally unexpected, he began to laugh, a low rich male laugh that melted Kagome down to nothing more then putty.

"Wh-what is it that you find humorous in this situation sesshy?" Kagome asked more than just a little puzzled by his reaction to her explanation.

"Well my dear Kagome it would seem you need to develop more faith in my abilities then you have now. I believe that I may be able to help you solve your problem .I can also guarantee that I will not have to kill you to do so. The question is do you trust enough to let me help you?" Sesshomaru questioned her ever so eloquently.

"Of course I trust you sesshy. I must ask you though what do you think you can do to help me Sesshomaru?" The priestess questioned earnestly.

"Mind you this is just a theory but I figure that since the Tetsiga holds my brothers demon at bay maybe if I lend you the Tensega it can hold your demonic blood in check." Sesshomaru explained casually. Sesshomaru heard her heart rate speed up and he smelled something else as well…arousal?? _Oh my Kagome chan… this night shall most definitely be an interesting one._ the demon lord thought as he gave our miko the once over. Kagome saw the look our demon lord had given her and she did not like it one bit.

__

Okay calm down girl all you need to do is go back to his castle and barricade yourself in a room _until morning. That way Sesshomaru can't take advantage of me the way Inu-yasha did. Yes, that's it I'll just stay away from the children and sesshy for tonight. Except for dinner of course, because I already promised them I would dine with them this night. I even went home to change for it, to avoid it now would just be, well rude._

Shaking her head to clear it of these thoughts she took the demon lords hand and said, " so how far is this castle of yours anyways, I am starving.."

"Look to your left my dear and you will see it, I promise"

"But Sesshomaru surely you are joshing me. I see nothing except the lake which has always been here." Kagome stated more then just a little puzzled by his meaning.

"I know and understand your bewilderment my child just watch and learn Kagome. The demon lord of the west ordered without remorse. With that the dog demon began to sing in a cool, rich baritone voice. The words are as follows:

Castle hidden from both mortal and enemy eye,

reveal yourself to my guest and I

Allow her to see what others know of as only…

A mystery .

Once the final line was finished the lake was shrouded in a mist.. It soon cleared and Kagome was standing in front of the most beautiful castle she had ever seen.

"Wow this is really really pretty my lord!!" The miko gasped in shock.

"Thank you my dear Kagome but really do need to go inside for I fear the kids are sitting on Jakken's last nerve and I have grown quite found of him and do not want to be forced to kill him because he has harmed either child. In response Kagome merely giggled at his threat as she took his hand to be lead through the large mahogany front doors.

As the lord entered his home with the demo ness Kagome in toe, he was tackled by an eager Rin.

"Master Sesshomaru has returned to me at last!!" The female child cried out as she latched on to his waste. "Rin perhaps you should let him go now I think I see his face turning red as we speak. Besides I wish to know where lady Kagome is." Came Shippo Chan's voice from behind her.

"You really should learn to be more observant Shippo for if you were you would know that she is standing directly behind me." Sesshomaru stated in his usual cool detached manner. "What do you mean lord Sesshomaru? I do not see or smell my mother with you." as Sesshomaru huffed his obvious displeasure Kagome stepped out from behind him. Clearing her throat she said, "It is quite alright my lord my son has never seen me in my current form. And so I shall explain things to him quickly so that we may eat. I am absolutely famished!"

"Very well Kagome I shall see to it that dinner is prepared in twenty minutes. Do not be late for in my home if you are you do not eat. Said Sesshomaru testily as he took his leave.

Once he was out of the room Rin started to giggle fiercely. "Well now what is it that has you in such an uproar sweetie??" Kagome asked giggling herself now. "M-master sesshy likes you mommy!" The child answered as if it were plain as day. "WH-why that's insane Sesshomaru cannot stand humans Rin!! What ever would give you an idea like that?"

"Well it is true he hates most humans except me. Plus technically you are not human at least not tonight anyways." Rin answered her grinning mischievously as if her pointing this out solved everything. Kagome blushed beat red at this and replied, "This makes no difference Rin chan. At heart I am still just a mere human and nothing is going to change that fact." _No matter how much I long for this to change. Even if I could I still would not be safe, because even a demons heart is not immune to being broken…you showed me that Inu-yasha, damn you Kiikyou!!_

Kagome was brought from her thoughts by a childlike singsong voice saying:

Mama and sesshy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. this verse of course was followed by fits of laughter. The miko cursed herself inwardly._ what was I thinking teaching them this song?? What would they say to me if they knew how I long to have his soft lips encase and totally dominate my own?? Get a hold of yourself girl!! It is just another part of this damn curse… oh well I must explain this too them…_

Kagome cleared her throat effectively stopping their attempts to further jeer her. "I think I need to explain some things to the two of you for you see I go through some changes each month…" And so it went our Kagome told them each aspect of her curse (excluding the biological details of course.). When she was done Kagome was greeted with both children shouting, "ooh mother Kagome that is **so** neat I wish I could do that too!!"

The priestess sighed inwardly. _I don't know why I even try… no one understands me not even Inu-yasha. When I first told him he blew up …_

****

Flashback…

"What are you bitching about at least you are only henyu for three days a month **AND **you get to be a full demon for one night every month!! **GODS **Kagome you have no idea what hardship is…"

****

End flashback…

"Dinner is served malady." Jakken said from directly from behind her. "Lead the way Jakken." Kagome stated turning to face the toad demon.. "Begging your pardon miss but I don't believe I have had the pleasure of making your acquaintance. The toad demon said as he bowed low in an apology. This action was once again greeted with laughter from both children. "Just what the hell do you kids find so funny Rin?!?" "Well you see Jakken sama you already know lady Kagome."

Jakken sputtered as he answered, "There is no way that this demo ness is that stinking human wench that travel with the half ling Inu-yasha. I see that this demo ness is more than worthy to become my master Sesshomaru's mate."

"Jakken!! I thought I told you not to speak of the mating ceremony in any way shape or form!!" The dog demon screamed from beside the toad servant. "But my lord I did not I mean…" "I want no excuses from you Jakken you have now been warned twice make me say it again and I will cut out your tongue with a spoon!" he huffed as he went on to say, "And I will thank you to let me choose my own mate." With this said Sesshomaru turned to Kagome he smiled and asked , "shall we my dear??"

Sesshomaru yelled over shoulder, "Make sure Rin and Shippo have plenty enough to keep them busy while we eat our meal Jakken."

Taken aback by his sudden change mood Kagome was content to just follow his lead. WAS that is until she heard the words keep them busy. At these words she became edgy "Ah Sesshomaru are the children not going to dine with us this evening?" Kagome broke in rather nervously. _Well now Kagome dear you look as though you are going to try and escape me yet again… although I can't blame you, it is only my extreme sense of control keeping me from ravishing your body right here. Let us hope for both of our sakes that it continues to hold out._ "There you go again not listening to a damn thing I am saying… Sesshomaru, DOWN!!!"

With this single word our priestess successfully and painfully brought sesshy from his wayward thoughts_ . "_Oh you… mama you hurt master Sesshomaru?! Why? Rin cried out as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. _Oh my gods I can't believe that I just did that to lord Sesshomaru over something so little as him not paying attention to me! _"I am so sorry my lord I don't know what has come over me! Rin dear please stop crying I did not really hurt him but if it would make you feel any better I promise not to say the 'D' word for the rest of this week okay??" Kagome begged. She hated it when people cried especially when she knew she was somehow to blame for it. Sesshomaru was now standing behind Kagome completely unnoticed by her.

Feeling that Rin's tears were about to start anew Kagome quickly covered the two foot distance between her and Rin and embraced her. "Rin chan please no more tears I have seen and shed more than enough for both of our lifetimes." Kagome was saying as she rocked the girl back and forth in her arms as she stroked her hair in a soothing motion. "As much as I hate to interrupt this sweet moment Kagome I believe our dinner is getting cold. Rin take Shippo up to one of your play rooms until it is time for bed." the demon lord had such a commanding way of speech that no one dared to oppose an order he gave. The fox kit and his human companion were lead to a staircase. At the base of which Rin cried out, "Race you to the top Shippo! Mama will you start us off then??"

The priestess giggled then said, "Why yes, I would be honored. On your marks… get set…GO!!" Kagome laughed as Rin made it to the top of the stairs before Shippo but chose not to comment on it…yet. Instead she took the demon lords hand and said "lead the way my lord I am starving." "Well I would hope so my dear Kagome because I let no one leave my home unsatisfied you can count on that." with this said he began to walk and our Kagome soon became lost within her own maze of thoughts.

**__**

Damn damn, damn!! He just had to use the word satisfy didn't he?! He couldn't have just said nobody leaves my home hungry but **no! **damn it is only a word get a grip on yourself girl or else he is going to find out you have hormonal problems just as any other female demon does during this time. "Kagome we are here. Are you alright?_" _It was Sesshomaru's concerned voice that alerted her that they had reached the dining area.

"y-yes sesshy I am fine it is just that your home is so very lovely. I am afraid I was not paying attention to what you were saying. I feel just lousy about it too. I swear I will give you my undivided attention from now on." Sesshomaru pulled out a high backed wooden chair and motioned for her to sit down. "You are aware Kagome that you should not make promises that your heart isn't totally prepared to fulfill." Sesshomaru replied solemnly.

"I am not sure I understand what you mean my lord but okay then I compromise by saying I'll do my best to give you my complete and total attention. How does this sound to you Sesshy?" Kagome questioned while leaning back to gaze into eyes that were so like those of Inu-yasha that Kagome could feel herself losing the battle and willing herself not to cry she smiled and asked, "So what are we having for dinner Sesshomaru?" "Well it would seem that we are having Odin, roast duck , and for desert chocolate. That is unless you have something else you wish to eat Kagome." "Oh boy we're having Odin! Inu-yasha never liked to let me cook it he always said it took too long to make and that I could not cook for beans so I shouldn't waste my time trying." Sesshomaru would have demanded to know why she had let his half ling brother treat her so harshly but she was so happy over the fact that they were dining upon stuff that she loved for a change that he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

As the demon lord sat there observing her from a hooded gaze he lost himself in thought._ what exactly happened between yourself and my brother Kagome? It must have been bad because your eyes do not seem as bright as they used to be._ _most importantly why is it that whenever you gaze into my eyes I see fear deep within your own?? What do you fear from me my dear??_

"Grrr you are not paying attention to me again Sesshomaru! If I had not already little Rin not to use the 'D' word on you would so be on the ground moaning in severe pain!!" "Calm yourself my dear I have just been lost deep in my own train of thought. for this I do apologize and request that you repeat what you have just said." Sesshomaru asked. Kagome huffed in response but repeated her question anyway. "Well I think Shippo likes Rin chan don't you agree sesshy??"

"Nonsense Kagome whatever would give you that idea?" "Oh I don't know maybe the fact that he let her win the race they had earlier today ." answered the priestess frustrated that this was not equally apparent to the demon lord as it was to her. Well I guess it's not as impossible as it first seemed .after all I wasn't much older than Shippo was when I first met Jan-kin. The demon lord rationalized. Sesshomaru will you tell me about the woman who owns your heart? Please?

"I do not have to Kagome you already know more about her than I do." Sesshomaru replied simply. I am afraid I don't know what you mean. how can I know Jan-kin better then you do? He stood then and, walking the length of the table he took her hand. "No Kagome dear you misunderstand me Jan-kin does not own my heart and hasn't for some time . You see my dear every since the day you threw your body over Inu-yasha's in order to protect him from me you have claimed ownership of my heart… please give me a chance Kagome??"

Sesshomaru stood in complete and total shock.. _Did, did I really just admit to Kagome that I have been in love with her? Oh boy, here it comes. I can hear it now, she's going to laugh at me and then she will say, " You don't love me and I will never love you because I tried to love your brother once and look where that has gotten me Sesshomaru."_

"Umm sesshy ?" Kagome's timid voice broke into the demon lords thoughts. "I will give us a chance. However I want you to know that I was hurt very badly by someone whom shall remain nameless, and that it will take me some time to trust myself to love anyone again. I thank you for telling me what you just did it means more to me then all words could ever express." that said Kagome stood, took our demon lords hand and after placing a feather light kiss on his lips asked, "could you just be patient with me a little longer fluffy, please?"

The priestess burst out in laughter as she caught sight of Sesshomaru's expression. He had gone slack jawed with his head tilted slightly to the right. As a final touch his eyes held a glimmer which was that of a very confused puppy. "why the strange face my lord?" Kagome inquired _did, did she just call me fluffy?? … wait she just said that she would give us a chance! Yes victory will be mine because I will not let you ever think that you are undesirable Kagome… I swear it!!_

"Sesshomaru I know that this will sound dumb but in passing through your lands with Miroku Sango and the others I heard many a tale of your vast library and so I was just wondering… could I maybe just take an itty bitty little peak at it later? Please Kagome begged pouting a bit." why yes my dear Kagome we can visit my study now if you are quite finished eating that is ." Sesshomaru answered his guest. "Well I am rather full you know, so could we go now please?" The miko pleaded as she batted her long black eye lashes. When she finished asking and still received no answer she became impatient and began tugging on his hand to make him follow her. "come on fluffy I wish to see your library now . Can we go see it now please??"

__

Rich baritone laughter met Kagome's ears as she vigorously tried to make Sesshomaru move, so she could get him to show her where his study was. "Well, well my little fire ball we are in quite a rush to tour my home are we not??" the demon lord of the west questioned nonplussed. "OHH will you just move I need to find a new book to read to the children Sesshomaru!" the miko screamed out in frustration. "You read Kagome? I did not think that you were of a noble enough standing to learn to read my dear ." our demon lord answered a little shocked. "Well you see my dear lord fluffy in the era from whence I come reading is one of the many things that one is required to learn to do by law." Kagome explained a little hotly. _"well, well it appears that my teasing has struck a chord with you Kagome. Quite honestly it is about damn time . Being sweet and innocent all the time will only get you killed sooner in this time. I don' intend to let that happen any time soon, in fact I am going to keep you around for as long as I am able my little fire ball. _Sesshomaru shook his head vigorously to clear it of the thoughts he had been having.

"Okay then Kagome I shall take you to see my study." That said Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and began to lead her up the flight of stairs the children had raced up earlier that very evening. _this is all so very pretty I just love the color scheme used. I wonder if lord fluffy would allow me to decorate Rin's rooms when she gets older?? If he hesitates I could just explain that I have a college degree in this sort of thing… _the demon ness head snapped up as she smelled pure fear. The demon lord was taken aback as he was shoved out of the way. He was about to reprimand Kagome for her rudeness but just as he opened his mouth to speak the miko said the one word that could successfully make his blood run cold Rin.

Now on its own saying the young girls name was not enough to make Sesshomaru afraid no, it was the way her name fell from the demon ness' lips that made him fear for her well being. Kagome reached the door to the young girls room first and as he was about to enter behind Kagome she put out her hand to stop him. "Please my lord allow me to do this, allow me to calm Rin sama down?" once she opened the door to the child's rooms she noted that they were pitch black. Kagome turned a questioning gaze upon the lord of the west. She could smell his anger as well as see it in his eyes which had gone from their usual amber color to a pale pink. The miko saw no more of the demon lord because he then took off in a westward direction . The miko shivered as she heard him hiss one word, Jakken. _Man… I actually feel kind of bad for the stinking toad oh well time to go and see what is wrong with Rin…_ Kagome knocked tentatively on Rin's bedroom door, however, when she heard the child's stifled out cry she decided to let herself in.

Even though she did not need it Kagome pulled a torch off from the wall._ If Rin is like I was as a child this will help. At one time in our lives everyone is afraid of the dark… "_Rin sama it is Kagome would you like me to sit with you until lord Sesshomaru returns?" "sniff, sniff would you please mama? I am afraid." the girl answered shakily. Not one to be asked twice Kagome scooped the still trembling child into her embrace and began to rock her as she used to her brother Sota when he had nightmares and could not fall back to sleep. Meanwhile in the servants quarters…

"But, but my lord I merely left her long enough to come hear to get some oil for her lamp. I, I did not anticipate her waking up while I was gone. I am so sorry please forgive my blunder my lord?!"

"Jakken you try my patience however I shall allow you one final chance if you screw up once, just once I will not hesitate to cut out your entrails place them in a bowl and feed them to, to what ever I see fitting!! Is this clear Jakken?" "As a crystal sir." answered a very frightened toad demon.

__

What has gotten into lord Sesshomaru he has never gotten this angry so quickly … unless… yes, that has to be it he plans to make this priestess his mate. Wow and I thought that I got edgy during the mating season! Poor lord Sesshomaru! I feel for you sire I truly do…

"Jakken I will be taking the oil lamp to Rin's room now please let Shippo kun know this." Sesshomaru stated coolly. "There is no need for that my lord I'm right here. I went to look for mama Kaggy's pack so that I could get Rin and me a cookie because they taste good and they make me feel better when I am sad." the young fox kit began to smile as he explained this to the demon lord. However his smile fell as his face took on a look of intense concentration. "Lord Sesshomaru do you hear that ??" it 's coming from Rin's room." the dog demon needed no further explanations as he scooped the fox kit into his arms and ran at full speed to the open door just outside the girls bedroom. Sesshomaru had been prepared to do battle to protect what was his to the death. He was however not prepared for what he saw upon entering the said room.

The sight that greeted his eyes was that of our Kagome cradling a dozing Rin in her arms as she sang;

If I could tell the world just one thing it would be you're all okay.

And not to worry cause worry is wasteful and useless in times like these.

I won't be made useless, be idle with despair.

Govern myself around my faith, to the likes the darkness most fear.

My hands are small I know but they're not yours they are my own, but they're not yours they are my own.

Kagome stopped singing and placed a finger to her lips as she took note of her audience. After she placed a sleeping Rin carefully on the bed she joined the others in the hall. "Shippo I think that It is time for you to go to bed as well it is late." Kagome stated . The fox kit yawned and then asked , "Mama Sesshomaru is it okay with you if I sleep in Rin's room tonight ? This place is still so new to me and I want to be near her incase she has a bad dream again." Shippo explained to the two elder demons. They nodded in agreement . "Very well Shippo I trust you will be brave enough to protect my Rin from any harm that may come for her on this night." Sesshomaru asked the young fox demon as he looked him straight in the eye. "OH yes I will and I can be brave cause I love her. I would never let any harm come to those I love my lord!" Shippo said emphatically. Without another word the young demon went into Rin's room and curled up under the covers beside her and soon feel asleep.

------------------------------------------------------Authors note ---------------------------------------------------------

I do hope you have enjoyed it so far! Please let me know what you think of the plot. Oh and just as a warning Kagome's encounter with Inu-yasha was falsified he actually raped her. But not to worry everything will be explained later including why our Kagome lied to Kikyo and why she was raped.


	14. 14

Hey all Boton Chan here… here is the next chapter finally To Kagomes' secret curse. I am so, so very sorry this has taken me this long to update but to be totally honest I have had a MAJOR case of writers block. If there is anyone out there who is even still reading this please let me know what you think of this chapter. I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. I stopped it where I felt I could without making it a cliffhanger.

LAST CHAPTER...

"What I mean to say is will you make love to me my lord?"

Clearing his throat the demon lord thought over what he wanted to say very carefully. "Kagome sama I am afraid that no matter how generous your offer is I cannot accept it. I'm truly sorry."

"Oh well that's okay. I mean I should have seen this one coming." The girl finished tears thick in her voice. "Why would you want a human! How foolish of me to even think that you would want me. I have dishonored my family and I have shamed myself." The miko had long since lost the battle with her tears. Realizing this she stood and turned to leave. Higarashi, Kagome stepped forward only to feel herself being pulled gently backwards.

"Please don't go Kagome. You have misunderstood the meaning of my words."

_Oh great! Is it not enough that he has rejected me? I suppose he's going to tell me that he won't make love to me much less touch me because I'm dirty… _Kagome dear Kagome I can't make love to you because this Sesshomaru will not be used as a tool to make you forget Inuyasha. Having said this Sesshomaru turned the shamed girl to face him.

I see my lord, I'm sorry I asked. It's just as well I suppose this Kagome can't get the feel of his hands and body out of my mind no matter how hard I try." The only thing the powerful demon lord could do was hold the now trembling young girl in his arms. "Shush, my miko I did not say that I wouldn't help you forget this terrible thing. With time your memories will fade a bit and until then I'll be here for you." Sesshomaru explained gently.

With his help Kagome was seated on a large coach. Sesshomaru then took a seat very carefully beside her. Lord Sesshomaru, YAWN could you please tell me more about your childhood?" no my dear I think not. I have already kept you up long enough with my stories." The demon lord admonished.

"Oh come on now Sesshy I'm not even YAWN tired. Really I promise." "If you fall asleep Kagome I shall be most upset and you will sleep where you are_." Damn those eyes! What is it about them that makes one feel they most give in to your every whim?_

"I shall tell you of an instance not even the half ling knows of my priestess. Let's see it must have been the summer of my tenth year. Father took me out to hunt for the first time. There is something you have to know when dog demos are sent out to hunt for the first time you do not get any help with the hunt. Father looked on with some amusement as I began to stalk my prey. Never before had I seen a creature such as this. That fact should have told me to seek out other prey. It didn't do so however, though after I pounced upon it I wished that I had done just that. The creature was curled into a spiny little ball, until I leapt into the air. As gravity pulled me back down to earth I watched it unfurl. I looked on in wonder as hundreds of those spiny things were sent towards me by its tail. Then there was burning like I had never felt before. My father laughed as he watched me run home to mother. Once I got home mother and father both held me down in order to pull out what I later learned were called quills. I never did completely forgive them for that." It was here that Sesshomaru turned to see that Kagome had indeed fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder.

_Kagome when did it become so easy to allow your name to fall from my lips? You didn't shame your family and you aren't dirty. Quite on the contrary. You posses a most pure and clean soul. I hope I can make you see this. First though I will show you that what happened to you wasn't a true sexual experience. It is true that I said I wouldn't be a means of forgetting my brother. If you were to want me and only me… well we shall see little one._

To be continued…


End file.
